


A Slap in the Face

by 1jet2unknown



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bromance, Epic Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin returns from his date with marks on his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slap in the Face

„How was your date?“  
  
Eeteuk let himself fall down in the chair next to Kangin, while the younger one didn’t even lift his head to look at his friend.  
“Was it that bad?” Eeteuk held back a chuckle when the other one growled at him and turned his head, revealing red marks of female fingers. “Ah, I understand. That doesn’t look too good, ne?” Eeteuk got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge. “Let’s first patch you up” Taking out an ice bag and placing it carefully on Kangin’s cheek, the older one sat down again.  
  
“So how about you tell me what happened, huh?”  
Kangin hesitated for some seconds, his face showing a light pink. Then he took a deep breath and looked at his friend, who threw this unbelievingly cute dimple-smile at him.  
“I thought everything went really good… we met up, strolled through the city, sat down in a café and talked and then went to the park. But when we took off our shoes to cool off our feet in the pond – you know: the one we often sit down and have ice-cream together!” Kangin looked at the other one with sparkle in his eyes while he insecurely scratched the back of his left hand. When Eeteuk chuckled at his utterly cute, almost teddy-bear like appearance Kangin’s cheeks took on an even darker pink. “Well.. when we took off our shoes I noticed that her toes weren’t that nice… I mean… not like they weren’t cute or anything… but” He started stuttering. “… but when I take your toes for example, they’re so much more beautiful…”  
  
The older one started laughing so hard that he almost let the ice bag slip out of his hand. “You didn’t really tell her that, did you?” Seeing the raccoons face turn into a dark red and a frown taking over his expression was answer enough to Eeteuk and he started laughing even harder.  
“How can you do this to that poor girl? She must have felt….. really bad!”  
Kangin glanced at the other one angrily and pushed Eeteuk so that he almost fell from his chair. “Don’t make fun of me! She fucking hit me, ok? I’m in pain here!” he pouted only to be answered with another wave of laughter from Eeteuk’s lips.  
  
“I understand, I understand”, the older one chuckled and sat up straight again, replacing the ice bag on Kangin’s cheek. “So… she won’t meet you again?” Kangin sighed and pursed his lips, making him look even more adorable. “No. She said I’m too biased for her to get another date with her…”  
“Too biased?” Eeteuk asked with lifted eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips.  
Kangin avoided the answer and for a moment the older one thought he had seen a dark blush on his face, but didn’t think about it any further.  
  
“Here… I’ll make us some popcorn and rent us a movie to cheer you up, how’s that?” he proposed with a smile tousling Kangin’s bangs tenderly. The other one let out a final and loud “aaaah! Forget about this stupid bitch!” and hit the table with his palms. “Let’s watch a horror-movie!”  
Eeteuk played with the ice bag in his hands, looking at Kangin pleadingly. “Does it have to be horror?” he asked with a mixture of a smile and a pout showing in his face. “You know I’m easily getting scared when it comes to that stuff…” But Kangin just grinned all over his face while he was getting up to already start preparing the popcorn. “Yes. Of course I know.” he grinned and quickly turned away to not show the excited look on his face.   
“And this is what you call a best friend, huh?” Eeteuk pouted jokingly. “You better have some respect for your elders, Youngwoon- _ah_!!” he laughed out and threw the ice bag in Kangin’s direction. But the younger one skillfully avoided the flying object and flipped some grains of corn at Eeteuk.  
“We’ll see who’ll act like a little kid snuggling up to me squealing because he’s too scared to watch a stupid horror-movie later on” he laughed out loud, attacking the older one once again.  
“Aah! Don’t get cocky, _I-can’t-even-get-a-girl-raccoon_!” The other one put back the ice bag in the fridge and grinned at his fellow band member. “We all know that it’s you who’ll come snuggling up and complain to me in bed to get some comfort after getting turned down by a girl again!” he teased while dodging some more grains of corn flying through the kitchen.  
“Hey, I’m Koreas number one handsome guy – it’s not like I really have problems getting a girl!” Kangin laughed. “It’s just that I don’t need one of those You-have-to-put-me-over-everything-and-you-better-never-think-of-anything-or-anyone-else-bla-bla-bla-girls!”  
Eeteuk grinned all over his face and jumped the older one who stood in front of the stove skillfully preparing the popcorn. “Yeah~ The girls should know that I, the utterly good looking and cool Super Junior Leader come first as your all-time-best-friend!” he laughed letting his head rest on Kangin’s broad shoulder. “Nothing comes over a guy-friendship, nee?”  
Kangin laughed and nodded while the first grains of corn popped up in white and fluffy forms.   
  
Yeah. Nothing would surpass their friendship… nothing ever.


End file.
